Ryuusei/Tkedger
Alias Ryuusei is also known as Tkedger in The World, who decided to bring back his old Alias Ryuusei. Ryuusei or also known as R as a direct copy of Lawleit from Deathnote has the Nicknake of TK and is known by many players. No other Information is given at this time. Characters Ryuusei is the master mind behind the Brief RP Character A I D A, and has two seperate characters for extended use, Tkedger and Tkrks: Heavy Axe and Wavemaster. Ryuusei also made several "New" XIII PCs, Ryuusei himself owns two: I g n o r a n c e and O m n i s c e n c e (Omniscience) Offline Ryuusei offline is an illness prone High School Student who recently came into a Series of Events (Broken Leg, Then Flu, Then Sprain, then Flu again... These Series of UE are yet ot be finished) most of his life he hmiself remembers, he sports an Aura of Ignorance around him and Self-Proclaims himself as Fidchell The Prophet and Rarely within the walls of Cyber Connects as L due to Reasons explained by none other then himself. His two Mentors are Terror_of_Death and Karu, Ryuusei Currently has many members in his Sect that often gives info to Certain types of People that Ryuusei takes a liking to, this has gone on since before the group was considered a Sect, had a name, or even a state of existance in the World. Status Tkedger/???/Ryuusei/Tkrks is often confused in being Havoc and Fallen Chaos when he is in both and in his own Sect due to the reason of "Outside this world.... Im in another world where Im somewhere else.... And in This world of The World I sometimes decide to scout for myself.... Any objects? No? Fine? Good ^.^" and is reffering to the games The World and Perfect World, His sect is refered to as TW and has a backgorund dating to months before the sect had a purpose or name. The owner of this PC's Current Health Status is: Deathly Ill Hiatus Ryuusei had taken a break from The World for a few weeks when his Computer suddenly broke down, and originally blamed Terror_Of_Death for the break down until he found the cause which will remain unknown. Ryuusei lost much data in the break down and is now forced to use a "Damned Vista Computer" To play several of his games. He has taken a break recently due to Vista bugging his The World game window and is unable to play at this time until a Fix is found. Forums Ryuusei is known as Inuyashimo within the Forums, his former account was temporarly lost, but now has no use of it. His siblings account is "Omnignorance" who posted a Bizzare and Twisted Summarry from a Website that had been Deleted after the site got its first hit, Himself. The Blog page was since deleted and the Owner's whereabouts unknown. Annoyance Ryuusei is often called and Annoyance by some, and is often angered by Terror_Of_Death, The computer crash had lost him his MSN and has now lost many others in the Wake. Thus has no contact. And a quote by his older Sister given now at the creation of this Page "He makes this page long on purpose! The Title of this one section says it all!" Ryuusei often considers himseelf Optimisticly Random and Annoyingly Innocent or ORAI (Oral toothpaste "FTW")